Soul Shifting: UP FOR ADOPTION
by jacobblackishot11
Summary: So here I am, a soul shifter stuck in the Cullen house with a broken wing because of a stupid bet. What is a soul shifter? What does it have to do with the Cullens? Read and find out.


Soul Shifting

(NEW AND IMPROVED)

Sticky Situations

Flashback

_I was perched on an oak branch watching the Cullens. There were five of them. They had gone into the woods to hunt and I had to sound the warning call. I let out the sharp piercing noise and heard birds and animals getting out of the woods. They must have heard it too because they stared at me. I must have looked weird, a peregrine falcon sitting on a tree branch. The little black haired female started a bet. 'Whoever can catch that bird doesn't have to go shopping with me for a month, except if they want to. The rule: You can't hurt it or drink from it. OK.' They all nodded. 'Ready, set go!' All of a sudden they all rushed toward me. I shot off into the sky scared. The blond male and the bronze haired male were running on the treetops, trying to push each other down. I flew faster and dived into the clearing up ahead. The big muscular male leaped and caught me like a football. I heard a snap from my wing and then excruciating pain filled me. I shrieked. The others got there and two more vampires came out of the house at the far end of the clearing. The muscular male just stood there looking guilty with me in his arms. I held up my broken wing so it wasn't touching anything and glared at all of them. The adult blond male came over and gently lifted me out of the male's arms and carried me toward the house. He carried me upstairs and set me on a bed. He gently lifted my broken wing and examined it. Then he left and came back minutes later with two thin pieces of wood. He used them as splints and wrapped my wing up. Then he left again and didn't come back._

_End of Flashback_

I heard the door open and spun around to look. The muscular male came in followed by the blond male. The blond looked uncomfortable. 'Why do you need me to be in here Emmett?' He asked.

'Well I want to know if the bird forgives me or not, and since it can't talk, you're going to have to tell me how she feels.' Just then the bronze haired male walked in with an amused smile on his face. The blond sighed as Emmett approached me. I hopped backwards trying to get away from him. He looked really guilty as he said. 'Sorry little birdie. I didn't mean to break your wing, but don't worry. I'll make sure you have lots of food.' He looked at the two others. 'Edward, Jasper, do you know what it would eat?' He whispered.

'Emmett, look at it. It's a falcon. It eats meat.' The bronze haired male said amused.

'You'd probably have to catch mice or something small. It isn't the biggest bird out there. In fact, you could probably feed it mice from the pet store.' I instantly felt disgusted. Those little captive rodents from the pet store, they have no flavour once so ever. God, they even smell disgusting. The blond looked at me, and a second later so did the bronze haired one. 'Edward, the bird just felt disgusted when we mentioned the pet store mice. I'm not going crazy, am I?'

'No, no you're not. There's something up with that bird.' They looked at each other.

'Does that mean I have to go outside and catch mice for it?' Emmett said. I laughed internally. That got Jasper staring even more. Oh sh*t. They were on to me now, except for Emmett. He was still thinking about the mice. Edward and Jasper left and Emmett followed. Halfway to the door, he turned to me and asked. 'I don't have to catch mice outside, do I?' I shook my head no, and he ran screaming from the room, yelling 'The bird just answered me!' I could hear the laughter follow from downstairs. Edward and Jasper came up and stared at me. I just looked at them with my black eyes. Jasper looked at Edward and asked.

'Birds fall asleep when a blanket is thrown over them right?' Edward caught on and walked away. This couldn't be happening, oh crap. This will be hilarious.

Chapter 2

He came back in and draped the blanket over me thinking I was going to sleep. He was wrong, soul shifters like me dont fall asleep when a blanket is put over us. When they left, I shifted back and ran to the hospital to get a cast on my arm. When I was done I called Charlie and said I was having a night out. He knows night out means staying in the soul shifter form. When I was in the forest, I healed my arm and took of the cast. ( Soul shifters can heal there own injuries). I took of and went back to the Cullens house to patrol some more. I went back in the house so if they checked up on me I would be where I was. Bronzie came in 1 second after i got under the blanket. He looked at me weirdley. OH SHIT!!!!!!! THEY KNOW SOMETHING IS UP. LIKE I SAID OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH SHHHHITTTT.

An: there you are I changed it up alot and I got the story off of virgo angelnine4. Can i please have 5 reviews. Thank you. Jacobblackishot11. :)


End file.
